Je serais là pour toi
by Gleekimous
Summary: Un drame, l'effondrement. Une reconstruction, ensemble. OS Marltany Défi !


**On m'a lancé un défi : Ecrire un OS sur Kitty/Brittany, Sugar/Brittany ou Marley/Brittany, j'ai longuement hésité, et j'ai finalement fait un Marley/Brittany, c'était une expérience assez étrange pour moi d'écrire sur ce couple, moi qui ne voit que par Karley et Brittana, d'ailleurs, vous verrez quand même mes couples fétiches dans cet OS que j'espère assez bien x) Bonne lecture !**

**Disclaimer : Glee ne m'appartient, juste cette histoire sur un couple bizarre ! **

* * *

Cinq ans.  
Cela faisait cinq ans que Kitty avait disparu de sa vie. Et elle revenait, comme ça, comme une fleur.  
« Non Kitty, c'est fini entre nous, tu le sais.  
- Je suis désolé Marl', je me suis comportée comme une pétasse et une salope avec toi, pardonnes moi, on peut tout reconstruire ensemble je le sais.  
- Non, c'est vraiment fini. J'ai trouvé quelqu'un d'autre, je suis passée à autre chose, tu devrais faire de même. » Marley fit un sourire triste à son ex-petite amie, cette dernière essaya de trouver de l'amour dans le regard de la brune, mais elle ne vit qu'un peu de tendresse, cette tendresse qu'on garde pour nos anciens amours et qui ne s'effacera jamais.  
« J'espère que tu seras heureuse alors Marl', j'aimerais qu'on soit amies, mais pas pour le moment, il faut que je passe à autre chose avant. » Kitty partit alors, sans se retourner, la tête haute, triste et un peu vexée aussi.

Marley s'écroula dans son fauteuil. La visite de Kitty l'avait complètement prise au dépourvue. Cinq ans déjà que Kitty l'avait laissé lâchement un beau matin avec un post-it :

« Je ne peux pas désoler. »

Au début ça avait été dur, elle avait beaucoup pleuré. Puis avec l'aide de ses amis, Jake, Ryder, Unique, Blaine, Rachel, Kurt, Brittany et même Santana, elle était passée à autre chose. Ils étaient tous à New-York, talentueux, ambitieux, elle ne pouvait se complaire dans sa tristesse.  
Elle se demandait si Kitty était au courant.  
Elle alla sur la commode, et prit une photo dans ses mains, une photo de groupe, où presque tous le Glee-Club est à Central Park. Elle sourit puis sent une larme solitaire couler le long de sa joue.  
« Tu nous manque Santana… »

Brittany venait de finir sa journée, elle était épuisée. Elle fit quelques étirements puis alla se changer dans le vestiaire.  
« Tu sors avec nous ce soir Brittany ? Demanda un jeune garçon, brun, les yeux verts.  
- Non, j'ai déjà quelque chose de prévu ! » Elle les salua en souriant puis parti vers la station de métro. Elle avait eu du mal au début avec le métro, c'était compliqué, mais maintenant, elle arrivait à se situer, Santana l'avait bien aidé.  
Elle arriva devant son appartement et se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait pas ses clefs, une fois de plus. Elle frappa donc à la porte.  
« Oh ! Toi tu as encore oublié tes clefs ! » Marley rit doucement et prit la blonde dans ses bras, avant de l'embrasser doucement.  
« Tu m'as manqué aujourd'hui.  
- Toi aussi Marley.  
- Alors, prêtes pour ta représentation de la semaine prochaine ?  
- J'en sais rien, j'espère, tu seras là ? » Marley sourit tendrement devant la moue de Brittany, bien sûr qu'elle serait là, elle ne manquait aucune représentation de sa copine, même avec son agenda très remplie. Elle avait toujours du temps pour Brittany.  
« Je serais là. Allez, va te préparer, on a rendez-vous avec les autres dans 20 minutes, c'est Jake qui vient nous chercher. » La mine de Brittany se teinta d'un léger voile de tristesse, Marley l'aperçut et la serra dans ses bras, l'embrassant partout sur le visage. La blonde retrouva son sourire et embrassa une dernière fois l'autre jeune fille avant de sautiller vers la salle de bain.

Ils étaient tous là, enfin presque tous, il manquait Kitty et Puck, qui n'avait pu se libérer de sa mission à l'étranger.  
Ils avaient mis deux ans, deux ans à acheter la salle où ils avaient perdu les nationales, mais c'était aussi la première fois qu'ils avaient tous été à New-York, qu'ils avaient vraiment cru en eux et en leurs rêves.  
Rachel s'approcha, elle commença à parler, Quinn à ses côtés.  
« Je suis heureuse d'être ici, un peu triste aussi. J'espère que tous les jeunes qui passeront à présent dans cette salle, qui sera une nouvelle école de chant et de danse, savent qu'ils seront guidés par les deux plus grandes et merveilleuses personnes que j'ai pu connaître. J'inaugure donc, avec tous mes amis ici présents, la nouvelle école Hudson-Lopez. » Elle coupa le ruban rouge avec un ciseau, et ils applaudirent, l'émotion marquée sur leurs visages.  
Au-dessus de la porte d'entrée, on pouvait voir deux portraits, celui de Finn et celui de Santana, morte tragiquement trois ans auparavant dans un accident de voiture.

Brittany regarda le portrait, tous les jours elle se rappelait. L'appel de l'hôpital, sa course folle dans New-York, Santana dans un lit, des bip-bips partout, des bandages et beaucoup de sang, Marley était déjà là, elle faisait du bénévolat dans cet hôpital et Brittany l'avait prévenu.  
« Hey Brit-Brit. » Avait murmuré Santana. Brittany s'était rapprochée, Marley était partie, Santana lui avait fait promettre d'être heureuse. Et après un dernier baiser, elle était morte.  
Brittany avait perdu sa joie de vivre pendant un long moment, ses amis avait été inquiets pour elle. Mais heureusement, Marley avait pris soin d'elle, Marley l'avait emmené avec elle lors de sa tournée en Europe, elle lui avait fait découvrir le monde et redonner goût à la vie. Puis un soir, à Paris, elles avaient dansés, Brittany n'avait pas dansé depuis l'accident, mais là elle avait envie de danser, de danser avec Marley. Elles s'étaient embrassés, naturellement.  
Depuis ce jour, elles ne s'étaient plus quittées, Brittany n'avait pas oublié Santana, elle ne l'oublierait jamais, mais à présent, elle voyait son avenir avec Marley.

Et là, devant le portrait de Santana, souriante, elle sentit des bras se refermait sur elle, elle soupira de contentement et se retourna pour embrasser Marley, puis prise d'une envie, elle mit un genou à terre et demanda :  
« Marley Rose, veux-tu m'épouser ? »

* * *

**Voilà x) Laissez moi votre avis s'il vous plait ! A savoir si c'était Très horrible, horrible, lisible, passable ou que j'ai réussi à faire de Marltany votre nouveau ship O_O **


End file.
